Gazing in Your Eyes
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: When Kuja is found by Beatrix on the Alexandrian harbor he wants a place to stay but he doesn't want anyone to know that he is still alive. Will Beatrix be able to care for the man who has caused chaos to the Mist Continent without anyone finding out?


**Author's Note:** HAHAHA! The Great ChibiLaryla is back after a longlonglonglonglonglong hibernation! Hehehe, I've been back on Final Fantasy IX, making me fall in love with it all over again:D And you all know what that means! LOL! But sadly... ;-; No more script fanfics...they were all taken off...I was so sad...XD Plus...the last one (FF9 Dating Game) kinda got a little out of control with the reviews... So... I guess I'm left with the romance stuff...I guess that's alright... / ANYWAY! This is a **Beatrix/Kuja** fanfic. I absolutely LOVE this couple. XD Besides Zidane/Me...LOL! (Hehe, Just kidding :D) And I'll be updating it in the SUMMER. That's when there'll be no school and I'll be sitting at home for hours end. But for now...I shall write just one. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF9...but god I wish I did... :gonk:

* * *

**Gazing in Your **

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

General of Alexandria, Beatrix strolled down the hallow halls of the Alexandrian castle. The castle was always quiet when Her Majesty, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th went off with her fiancé, Zidane Tribal. And wherever Her Highness goes, so does her "knight" Steiner. Even though he is obligated to stay by Garnet's side, he tends to follow her like she was a curious young child in a candy store.

Beatrix hiked up the stairway and ventured out into the balcony when she rested on the concrete edge. The gentle breeze blew her chestnut colored locks back, revealing her metal eye patch. The knight enjoyed the breeze and allowed the wind to blow freely in her face. After many moments of solitude the general sighed. "It's so quiet when Her Majesty is gone...so peaceful...yet...so lonely..."

Every since Queen Garnet's fiancé left her behind in order to save his brother, it's been many months of Garnet, grieving and worrying of her loved one; waiting for him to return. And when he did come back to her, Garnet has never left his side. The two were always out exploring the world; even though there came many times where Her Highness always felt guilty on leaving Beatrix alone at the castle while Garnet, Zidane, and Steiner were gone. Beatrix never minded but in her mind but the phrase "not appropriate for a queen to frequently leave her kingdom" ran through her mind every time. Today was no different from the other times the queen left. The Alexandrian soldiers and Pluto Knights patrol the city and keep the peace.

Beatrix finally left the balcony and entered the stone castle. Striding down the staircase to the second level she decided to venture around the city of Alexandria just for fun. After all, she's been the clammy castle all week and wanted to just get out of there before she'd end up going insane and burning the place.

Leaving the castle; riding the gondola into town the young general took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet watery atmosphere. Stepping foot on land Beatrix entered the town square. She turned right and approached an alley. Strolling along until something caught her eye. "Hm?" Twirling around and flipping her hair back the woman read the sign. "A theatre?" She tilted her head. "How long...has this been here?"

Peeking over the railing to get a peek of what was down below; she caught a glimpse of a bar area, a few table and chairs and maroon lighting. Curiosity started to consume her as she hesitantly made her way down the staircase in the dark suspicious looking alley.

As she walked in Beatrix scanned the rather large room. It looked fairly average looking, making the general seemingly disappointed. She took a seat that was closest to the stairs; in case she had to make a quick escape unnoticed. Now, a woman like Beatrix can get unpleased, unimpressed, and very bored quite easily. So naturally, after only 3 minutes she made her way to the exit when a "How can I help ya darlin'?" was heard. The Alexandrian warrior prayed that that remark wasn't made to her. She hesitantly glanced behind her to see a woman about the same age as her in a rather unique cowgirl outfit. Beatrix twirled around and smiled nervously at the woman. "Y-You must be Ruby of Tantalus I presume?" the general stuttered.

Ruby rested her hand on her hip and winked at Beatrix. "Ya darn tootin'! Welcome to this here theatre. Take your seat, the show is going to start!" Beatrix cocked an eyebrow. 'This must be a community theatre then?' she thought. But before she could come back to her senses; Ruby started tugging on the general's arm, directing her to a chair. "Come now!" said Ruby; excited to see an audience of a high importance. If they could impress Beatrix then she could promote the little tavern, making it a very popular place, instead of the abandoned little underground piece of space it already was.

As the show went on Beatrix wasn't even paying attention to it. She just drifted into a world of her own. The agonizing hours dragged on slower than Steiner's lectures that he'd give to his knights. 'Please just let someone take me out of here...' the general pleaded.

Just then a loud "General Beatrix!" call came from the entrance of the tavern. Beatrix glanced up to see an Alexandrian soldier rush down the stairs. The soldier's disruption ruined the entire show yet Beatrix was a little relieved. "What is it?" the brunette asked softly, trying not to be in the spotlight. Once the soldier approached her boss she saluted. "Ma'am! There is something dragged up on the docks!" Beatrix cocked an eyebrow. "So...why do you need me?"

"We believe it is a foreigner ma'am. He is cloaked entirely but the only thing we were able to see was silver hair." the Alexandrian soldier replied. Her answer made Beatrix's eyes widen. 'Could it...?' but before she could finish her question she darted out of the theatre, and rushed to the docks.

As she ran her heart pounded as fast as her feet smashed the ground, leaping herself a little bit closer to her destination. Her heart was full of anxiousness, fear, and determination. Even though the distance between the harbor and the tavern was quite short it seemed like Beatrix ran for miles.

Once she approached the harbor there was a small crowd of people and soldiers. Words such as, "I wonder if he's ok?" "Where did he come from?" and "Is he dead?" floated around the little crowd. One soldier reached over to pull off his hood. And once she grabbed a hold of the man's hood Beatrix yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Her voice made all the Alexandrian soldiers stop and twirl towards their leader, saluting her arrival. The way they acted so quickly and flawlessly is the complete opposite of Steiner's knights who scrabble around trying to get in place in such a clumsy manner.

"We are dismissed." She said in a serious tone. "Yes ma'am!" and the women ran off. Beatrix shot a glare towards the townspeople; signaling them to step away. And the people could tell she was telling them to leave and they did, leaving Beatrix and the unknown person alone. The general kneeled down before the hooded person, who lied on the shoreline, unconscious. She moved her hand towards his chin and lifted it up slowly, showing his sleeping face. A small smile formed on her lips.

"So...you really are alive...Kuja."

* * *

ChibiLaryla: There is chapter one. I hope you guys liked it! I probably won't be able to update it so soon but I will finish this story :D 


End file.
